This invention relates to electrical connectors, and more particularly to high power safety connectors.
The terminals of high current electrical connectors are typically much larger than for domestic electrical connectors, and it can be possible for a person to insert a finger or other object into a socket opening and touch electrically live components within the socket.
There are various designs of electrical connector which provide a safety feature, to reduce the risk of live contacts being accessible when the connector is disconnected.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,309,231 discloses an electrical connector in which the mating surfaces of the male and female connectors present only insulating components to the user. Furthermore, to separate the male and female parts of the connector, a tool must be used in order to depress a release pin. This provides the advantage that accidental release of the coupling is not easily achieved.
For some applications, the need for an additional release tool is appropriate, and may be required for insurance or other purposes. For other applications, the need for a release tool may not be appropriate or required, but the other safety advantages of the connector are still worth while. When a release tool is provided, it will often be mislaid, and users will still attempt to separate the connection, using other implements or using their fingernails.
There is therefore a need for an improved release mechanism in this type of electrical connector.